Many portable electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.